


Чуждый элемент

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тоталитаристка wi-fi: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Communism, F/M, Parallel Universes, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В развитие – линейное – драбблов с игры про Райского и странную девочку Виолу. Во что могли бы вылиться их отношения при наличии у Снежаны возможности вмешаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуждый элемент

Мать учила ее ненавидеть его мир. Тот лакированный мир, что показывал он в своих кинокартинах. Тот, что вся эта голоштанная новая элита строила на награбленном у элиты подлинной. Элиты, к которой мать относила и себя. Правда, теперь уже – всегда с болью. В том самом мире у нее были горничные, а сейчас… Приходилось быть самой и за горничных и за всех остальных. Больше того – идти в услужение. К этим вот самым. И оставалось лишь утешать свою гордость тем, что – хоть манерам поучить эту элиту новоявленную, раз уж сами не могут…

Хотя с этим Виола была не согласна. Александр Дмитриевич Райский был весьма даже воспитанным и обходительным. Кто знает, кем там были его предки, но сам он – чем не благородный вдовец?

Вдовел он уже давно. И детей не случилось. Вот и заполнял пустоту своим, так сказать, творчеством. А еще проявлял особый интерес к молодежи. Причем часто второе объединялось с первым.

Конечно, дочка домработницы не могла рассчитывать попасть на киноэкран. Но гораздо больше этого факта Виолу задевало другое – Райский относился к ней, как к ребенку. Конечно, как он еще мог-то, при такой разнице в возрасте… Но все же – на самом-то деле она уже не ребенок! Почти взрослая барышня. На улицах засматриваются уже… Но что ей до них?.. Он-то не смотрел. И она не знала, что делать. Таскать у матери косметику? Вертеться в его спальне? Непонятно даже, чем его заинтересовать… Да и есть ли чем? Не историей семьи же… Мало ли таких историй! Да и интересно ли ему будет? И что ему вообще интересно? Кроме работы? Похоже, что и ничего. Если только слушать, как он рассказывает… Вот последнее время – все про какую-то Снежану.

Ну да, конечно, она взрослая и идейно выдержанная, и он зовет ее сниматься… А там и до приглашения в гости недалеко. И тогда Виола хоть на нее посмотрит.

Девочка старательно гнала от себя мысль: «Врага надо знать в лицо», – но не получалось. Ладно, хотя бы заменить мать на этот вечер и правда увидеть все своими глазами… И смотреть она собиралась внимательно.

Ага. Неужто ему нравятся вот такие? Которые, кажется, и за модой следить не умеют, краситься – и то не желают! Прическа не то что старомодная – вообще нет ее, наряд… нет, ну интересный, но просто ой. Можно даже сказать – неприличный. И ноги обтянуты, а грудь… и вовсе срам смотреть. Откуда она такая?

Впрочем, стоило прислушаться к доносящимся обрывкам разговоров – и кое-что стало ясно. Другой мир! Там что, все такие? И там нет этой самой надоевшей идеологии, которая так замучила здесь? И неужели же эта странная девица так истосковалась по идеологии, что даже сюда сунулась?

Вот бы поменяться!

Виола проворно принесла Райскому и гостье вазочку с конфетами. Как бы теперь ухитриться влезть в разговор…

Но Снежана опередила:

– Она вам кто? Здравствуйте…

– Здравствуйте! – про себя Виола страшно обрадовалась представившейся возможности и упускать ее не собиралась. – А откуда вы?

– Из другого мира, где все растоптано… А ты кто? Еще учишься?

– У матери нет денег на десятый класс.

– Будут, – ввернул Райский. – Познакомьтесь, это Виола Архипова, дочь моей домоправительницы.

Словно получив разрешение, девушки начали весьма пристально друг друга разглядывать. Точнее, Виола-то продолжила. И спросила:

– У вас там все так ходят? Я тоже хочу!

– Ходят, и в твоем возрасте тоже. Но я все больше дома… И кстати, тебе моя кофточка будет мала, даром что я старше…

Виола даже растерялась. Поди пойми – подкололи ее или что… Или в том мире так принято?

– Не советую тебе туда, – продолжила Снежана. – Кинешься во взрослую жизнь, а потом пожалеешь.

– Было бы с кем кидаться. Александр Дмитриевич, я пойду еще чаю сделаю…

Но, уходя, она слышала, как Александр Дмитриевич вполголоса поясняет гостье – мол, Виола растет в странных условиях. И эта девица, эта моль бледная не удержалась, брякнула вслух:

– Как же так? Я же загадывала мир без пережитков и без недовольных!

И Виола, позабыв про чай, влетела в комнату – сдержаться она не могла:

– Да так же не бывает! Если бы всего этого, если бы нас вот таких вот не было… Да вот даже кино товарищу Райскому о чем снимать, если – никакого конфликта?

Моль смешалась, даже глазами захлопала:

– Ой, а ведь и правда… Зачем агитировать тех, кто и так?..

– Может, чтобы недостатки не обострялись? – засмеялся Райский.

– Так если люди идеальны, – нахмурилась Снежана, – они о недостатках могут и не знать. Провоцировать-то зачем, показывая старый мир?

– Ну, не все так расчудесно, – заметил Райский. – Ведь старый мир победили с трудом, а навсегда ли – кто скажет? И потом, ведь это именно вы – крестная мать этого мира! И вы помыслили его таким. Не сразу идеальным, а миром победившего света…

Снежана задумалась. А Виола нетерпеливо тряхнула головой:

– Ну, раз так… Если я тут мешаю – можно и мне другой мир?

– Да можно, – на лице Снежаны промелькнуло раздражение. – Тебя тут быть не должно!

* * *

И слова ее начали сбываться немедленно. Вокруг Виолы сгустилась тьма. И самый воздух как будто тоже сгустился, и ее закружило… Закружило так, что она на какой-то миг потеряла сознание. А когда очнулась – обнаружила себя в каком-то весьма начальственного вида кабинете. Прямо на столе. Она сидела на нем с ногами, в неудобной и не самой приличной позе. И мало того – на нее смотрел Райский! Причем даже не возмущенно, а… скорее, с вежливым удивлением.

– Дорогая, ты что тут делаешь? Почему дома меня не ждешь?

– Эээ… Соскучилась! – мгновенно нашлась она, невинно хлопнув глазами.

– Тогда пошли домой!

Виола послушно слезла со стола – и между делом заметила, что на пальце у нее блеснула кольцо. Обручальное. Это что же, она…

Как во сне она дошла с Райским до машины, забралась на заднее сидение. Пусть будет что будет…

В машине, однако, поговорить не удалось – Виола невольно задремала.

А потом Александр Дмитриевич подал ей руку и повел к себе… Квартира оказалась не менее шикарной, чем в прежнем мире, и даже стиль почти тот же самый. А тот же ли самый Райский?

– Дорогая, – отвлек ее от раздумий голос Райского, – я, пожалуй, поработаю еще немного… Иди пока к себе.

Она похлопала глазами и ушла. И будто бы знала, куда идти – но попутно не переставала удивляться: сколько же у нее здесь всего есть! Две комнаты, куча нарядов… Чуть ли не еще большая куча косметики и прочего… сопутствующего. Красота! Но кольцо – загадка… И спросить-то не у кого, да и как? Еще за сумасшедшую примут… Значит, просто жить. Как его жена! А что это здесь означает – уж она сумеет разобраться! Пусть только он придет… Виола почувствовала нетерпение.

А вот и шаги. Дверь распахнулась…

– Я тоже скучал…

Он шагнул в комнату, улыбаясь. Раскинул руки, ждал, что она бросится в объятия… Разве она могла обмануть его ожидания? Особенно когда самой так этого хотелось! И оставалось только наслаждаться, забыв обо всем. Прижавшись к нему, едва не мурча, как котенок… И чувствовать, что он млеет. Сладкое, неповторимое взаимное чувство. О каком Виола и мечтать не смела… Разве же это не счастье? Логично продолжающееся все дальше… Чтобы стать совершенным.

…Странно. Ни боли, ни крови… Что же, тело здешнего двойника Виолы уже… Хотя, если они женаты, то как же иначе-то! Ну и прекрасно, что старый опыт здесь не воплотился, и воспоминания начнутся сразу со сладкого!

– Что с тобой? – кажется, Райский удивился. – Ты… стесняешься?

– Может, устала… Можно и повторить!

– Повторить… или устала? – он задорно блеснул глазами.

– Не настолько устала, что… ты!

– Ну что ж…

И они продолжили. Да еще как… Так, что впору было забыть все на свете! Аж до утра. И ни о какой усталости даже не думалось. И разговаривать не надо. Ни о взглядах, ни о чем. Потом все. Только сладко заснуть…

* * *

А вот дальше жизнь пошла… Бурно и странно. Работать не надо, учеба – только если захочешь… Сладкая жизнь за его счет. Странная какая-то. Ненастоящая. Тогда как он-то – очень даже при делах! Управляет фирмой, да еще и общественной деятельностью занимается. И вот в этой деятельности очень напоминает того Райского, которого она знала в своем мире. Потому что он в основном помогал патриотическим проектам. Деньгами… и, главное, организацией. А с Виолой совсем не делился. Зачем он ее держит вообще? Надо бы хоть поговорить с ним об этом, что ли…

Только вот он от разговоров все уходит.

– Ты меня совсем дурочкой считаешь? – не выдержала она однажды. – Зачем женился тогда?

– Что за вопрос? – удивился он. – Я люблю тебя!

– Но ты же со мной совсем не общаешься, только спишь! Нет сил? Или неинтересно?

– Всему свое время, дозреешь…

– Дозрею? – слово ей не понравилось. – А если уже?

– Тогда попробуем поговорить. Ты любишь людей?

– В смысле? Вообще всех?

– Ну да. Чтобы помогать им… и делать лучше.

– Ну конечно! И поделиться всегда могла бы, чем нужно!

– Конфетами и лишним платьем?

– И деньгами! Зачем ты так? Зачем я тебе? Если думаешь, что я даже понять тебя не в состоянии…

Он, кажется, и не знал ответа… Растерялся. Молвил наконец:

– Люблю и все.

– Не меня. Тело. Функции. А я… Знаешь ли ты меня?

– Может быть, и не знаю…

– А разве так можно? Неужели и узнать не попробуешь?

– Наверно, стоит… Ну так вот, ты понимаешь, какие у людей бывают беды, нужды?..

– Могу представить.

– И что думать не только о себе надо…

– Я знаю. Что ж ты меня до сих пор-то в клетке держал?

– Я думал, что…

– Мне это нравится?

– Да, что-то вроде…

– А тебе нравятся дурочки?

Он смутился:

– Ты так меня любишь, а я хотел, чтобы тебе было со мной приятно. И никаких забот…

– Я же не котенок. И пылинки с меня сдувать необязательно. Или ты так меньше чувствуешь, что я гожусь тебе в дочери? Скажи честно!

– Ну… Хочешь знать о моих делах – не обижайся, если будет скучно.

– Не обижусь! И как мне может быть скучно, если это связано с тобой?

– Ну поглядим, на сколько тебя хватит.

* * *

Кажется, он все же не верил, что – надолго. Но она тщательно вникала. Пусть и соглашалась не со всем. Но этого слишком рьяно не выказывала. Это же приятно – смотреть ему в рот. А обдумывать и без него можно…

А обдумать было что. Сказывалось Виолино воспитание – другое, нежели у мужа. Муж-то называл это эгоизмом, потребительством – а она не понимала, как можно в большей степени мыслить интересами страны, нежели собственными.

– Вот я же и говорил – надо еще научиться отказывать себе ради других!

– Это в чем же?

– В удовольствиях, во времени, потраченном на ерунду…

– И что ты подразумеваешь под ерундой?

– Тряпки, сплетни, телевизор…

– Так ты ради страны его не смотришь? – невольно улыбнулась она.

– Я как-то предпочитаю Интернет. И уж точно не сериалы!

Он как-то странно на нее взглянул, точно ждал, что она начнет возражать… Она не стала. Хотя было что. И дело было даже не в том, что в сериалах, в общем-то, ничего плохого не видела. Скорее в том, что Сашенька играл в танки, в «Передовую" и даже тупо в шарики. У всех свои слабости. Даже у самых общественных. Так что нечего…

– Я так понимаю, Саша, вопрос в подходе и приоритетах?

– Именно так. То есть делу время, потехе час. И не надо спать на работе, мечтая о ночи в онлайн-игрушке.

– Ясно…

– Ты так можешь? В чем твоя цель?

– Поверь, смогла бы… Если нужно.

– Хорошо бы так и было. Потому что скоро может и понадобиться.

– Скоро?

– Запросто.

– Что, время какое-то особенное?

– Оно всегда особенное. Но сейчас у патриотов больше шансов.

– На что?

– Стать в стране главными.

– А ты что, хочешь попробовать? Стать главным?

– Ну не единолично.

– Есть компания?

– Ты же знаешь, что нас много.

– Догадываюсь. Хотите изменить жизнь в стране.

– Ну а то ж.

– И что в ней надо менять?

 – Ты так ничего и не поняла. К чему было и начинать разговаривать. Для тебя патриотизм и независимость от Запада – звук пустой! А пропаганда разврата даже нравится!

Виола вспыхнула от обиды:

– Я-то честно вышла замуж!

– Это потому что я вовремя подсуетился.

– Сам ты старый развратник с замшелыми идеалами! Подсуетился, видите ли… А сам меня совсем не знаешь!

– Значит, и правильно не посвящал, ты вместить не в состоянии!

– Тогда… зачем я тебе? Почему ты не остался со своей старой женой, с которой вы росли в одинаковых условиях и проштамповали мозги одинаково? Или хоть не нашел в своем поколении?

– Некого было. Под себя создать надеялся…

– А я оказалась гламурной дурой? А ты ничем не отличаешься от всех этих новых русских!

– Это еще почему?!

– Взял молоденькую дурочку вместо надоевшей старой жены!

– Моя жена умерла!

Виола вздрогнула и на мгновение осеклась. Значит, и в этом мире… Но тут же ринулась снова в атаку:

– А забываться надо с дурочкой, ибо второй любви не найдешь!

– С дурочкой, которая потеряла от меня голову! Как я мог отказать…

– Ах вот оно что? Осчастливил!

– Согласен, ошибся.

– Мне начинает казаться – не ты один!

– Замечательно поговорили.

Райский выглядел ошарашенным, точно не ожидал от своей жены таких слов.

* * *

После этого они пару дней не разговаривали вовсе. Кажется, идеальный мир оказался с подвохом… Хотя в родном было бы, наверно, так же. Вопрос – что было с этим делать? Неужто отказаться от всего? А как совсем от всего откажешься? Да и от него… Даже если и не любовь это вовсе… А что же тогда? Если только радоваться тому, что имеешь… И не желать большего? Тоже мне…

Нет, надо подумать… И в этом мире можно быть счастливой. Хотя бы пользоваться ресурсами, которыми он ее обеспечивает. А там – осмотреться и понять, на что их направить можно. Вообще… может быть, забеременеть? Или начать писать романы? Или даже и то, и другое? Говорят, беременность помогает раскрыться творческим способностям. И уж в этом-то поспособствовать Райский точно не откажется! Только бы помириться… И с чего же начать?

Впрочем, все оказалось не так сложно. Подойти да поулыбаться. Что, правда все мужчины идиоты?

Тем вечером Виола склонна была с этим утверждением согласиться. И также с тем, что имеет над Александром власть… И грех было не воспользоваться этой властью. Все будет как она захочет. И только так!

* * *

Пока что все шло гладко.

– Ага, – улыбнулась про себя Снежана, – вот пусть и развлекается… наш чуждый элемент!

_Январь-май 2014_


End file.
